a) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to an adjustable dual strap for carrying a golf bag, more specifically to a dual strap having shoulder straps can be positioned at an angle where the user can comfortably carry the golf bag on his back, according to his preference.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, most conventional dual straps 1 used to carry a golf bag mainly comprise a pair of symmetrical shoulder straps 11, wherein, a bottom end thereof is tied to a set of support straps 13. The other end of the shoulder straps 11 and support straps 13 are respectively fastened to a golf bag 14. Therefore thanks to the dual strap 1, the user can carry the golf bag 14 on his back.
However, the design of golf bag's conventional dual strap 1 is fixed, there is no way to adjust the angle formed by the straps. So, the shoulder straps 11 can only take a sole position on the shoulders. Therefore, the user can make no adjustment; he has no way to turn the shoulder straps 11 to a comfortable angle while carrying the golf bag 14. Therefore, the user's shoulders can feel very uncomfortable; this can even put inappropriate pressures on the shoulder and result in muscle injuries.